Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable cosmetic brush system and more particularly pertains to incorporating an adjustable ferrule assembly which rotates laterally to adjust the brush head contour shape and telescopes vertically along a brush handle collar formed with an upper recessed opening to fasten an elongated plurality of bristles to provide the services of effectively cleaning the constricted heal areas within a tuft of bristles exiting the brush ferrule where cosmetic makeup, dirt, oil and other contaminates build up while a lower chamber incorporated within the brush handle shaft contains an electrical rechargeable battery source and a rotary motor with a shaft equipped with an offset weight and a heating coil and power switch to activate the system to incorporate vibrations and or heat to the tuft of bristle fibers which further increases the brush systems cosmetic product application efficiencies.
Description of the Prior Art
Cosmetic products are often applied to the face, head or body by a brush or other implements. The use of cosmetic application brushes providing a plurality of bristles fastened within a stationary ferrule that extend outward for cosmetic practices is known in the prior art that vary in shape and size. More specifically, cosmetic application brushes previously devised and utilized for the purpose of providing a plurality of bristles fastened within a retractable ferrule to alter the length of bristles extending outward for cosmetic product applications and protecting bristles for storage are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While the cosmetic brushes known in the prior art fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, to form the brush head shape intended for cosmetic application practices these brushes having ferrules in stationary and various height positions clutch the tuft of fastened bristles extending outward from the ferrule tightly which constricts the plurality of bristles in the brush heal area nearest the ferrule making regular maintenance routines difficult to effectively clean and remove cosmetics, dirt, oil and other unwanted contaminates that build up in these restricted bristle areas nearest the ferrule in the brush heal.
In this respect, the adjustable cosmetic brush system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of incorporating an adjustable ferrule assembly into a cosmetic brush handle having an interior chamber and upper cavity for fastening an elongated tuft of bristles within the ferrule assembly that when fully retracted exposes greater lengths of the tuft which temporarily releases the tension needed to form the brush head shape for application practices however allows access to effectively maintain and clean brush heal areas of tightly held constricted bristle fibers nearest the ferrule in application positions and while the handle interior chamber contains a mechanism to add vibrations and heat to the tuft of bristles to increase the brush systems abilities to accomplish the intended cosmetic application practices, the incorporating being done in a safe, convenient, simple and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need in the art for a new and improved adjustable cosmetic brush system that provides abilities to access and effectively clean restricted bristle fibers in brush heal areas nearest the ferrule while also incorporating additional brush application features to improve the brush capabilities to effectively apply cosmetic products, the incorporating being done in a safe, convenient, simple, and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.